1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is an improved process for attaching wire mesh or corrugated wire mesh sinks to electronic packages for heat transfer purposes. Both of these afore types of wire sinks offer attachment advantages over established materials and techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is a well established process which uses various epoxy compounds sandwiched between the sink and its heat source for sink attachment. The problem results from the fact that the epoxy is a poor thermal conductor (even with metal additives) and heat transfer is limited by this condition.
The conventional sink is usually an extruded, or stamped, or machined metal part with flat surfaces for attachment. One of the surfaces is designated an attachment surface and it is "buttered" with adhesive and affixed to the object requiring heat transfer. The flat surfaces are pressed together with a weight or clamp. The unit pressure (lbs/in.sup.2) is low because of the fairly large size of the attachment area. As a result there is often some degree of air gap in the finished assembly. The intent of the subject invention is to describe a process on which the unit pressure and resulting quality of contact will be greater due to the smaller areas involved in the process.